


Dirty Zaylor Friday (originally posted Sept. 10th, 2011)

by ahopper84



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Scratching, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopper84/pseuds/ahopper84
Summary: While moving this over, I've decided to do some edits.  mostly just grammatical, but there might be some contextual tweaks as well.  So even if you've read this on LJ, feel free to give it a fresh look!





	

**Author's Note:**

> While moving this over, I've decided to do some edits. mostly just grammatical, but there might be some contextual tweaks as well. So even if you've read this on LJ, feel free to give it a fresh look!

I heard the door slam, and looked up from my DS to see Taylor fling himself face first, onto the bed. I rolled my eyes, and went to sit next to him.

"Trouble with wifey again?" I asked; Taylor mumbled something, and I sighed heavily. "I still don't see why you don't just leave her. You don't deserve all the bullshit she hands you, and she doesn't deserve you." 

Tay turned his head to look up at me. "You know I can't do that, Zac. We have to stay together, for the kids." 

I snorted. "Yea, because living in a house where your mom sleeps with a different guy every day of the week is totally healthy." 

Tay's eyes lost focus, welling up. I pulled him into my lap, hugging him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have have said that. Shh, it's okay." I rubbed his back gently as he cried. I hadn't meant to hurt him, and I felt awful. After a minute he rolled onto his back, staring up at me.

"It's okay. Not like it isn't true. I just... I don't want to be alone." 

I nodded; I knew exactly how he felt.

"Look, Tay. When Kate left me, I thought I'd never get over her. But I did. Thanks to you." I poked his nose for emphasis, and he giggled. I ran my fingers over his cheek; he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

"Your hair's getting long again," I said softly. He smiled and looked up at me. He knew I liked him better with long hair. I kept stroking his cheek soothingly; he sighed happily, snuggling against me. We sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company.

I was about to move, when he took my hand in his. I smiled, but my smile faltered when he looked up at me, and gently kissed my palm. I felt myself tremble slightly.

Over the years, we'd often joked around; playful pinches, flirty winks, hot and heavy wrestling matches, all in good fun. But in the past year or so, things had gotten a bit more serious. On the surface, it was the same as always. But Tay and I noticed.

We would smile at each other a second longer; our legs would "accidentally" brush during interviews; in our end-of-show bow, Tay would take my hand first, and let go last. Still, it was all harmless.

This, however, was definitely new territory. Taylor sat up and faced me, his eyes searching mine. I was reminded of why all the girls loved him; it was all about the eyes. Tay's eyes had the superhuman ability to look innocent as a saint, and yet sinful as the devil himself, all with one glance. The most I could ever manage was an impish gleam; his eyes were the definition of smoldering.

And those eyes were on me now, never leaving, as he began to gently kiss each of my fingertips. When his tongue brushed against my calloused skin, I let out a shaky breath. I should have stopped him, told him this was wrong on so many levels. But I didn't.

I don't know who moved first. All I know is the next moment, we were kissing fiercely. My hands tangled in his hair, my fingers winding through the golden locks. His arms went around my waist, his hands clutching desperately at my shirt. I leaned, or he pulled, or both, and then I was on top of him, our bodies aligning in all the right places. Or all the wrong ones.

His hands were pulling at my shirt; I broke the kiss to tear it off, throwing it across the room. As I leaned back down, Tay's mouth found my neck, licking and sucking and biting. My eyes rolled back in my head; my overloaded mind could barely process how good it all felt. I looked down at him finally, feeling daring.

"Tay, is this your favorite shirt?" 

He stared at me, breathless and puzzled, catching my drift a moment too late as I ripped his shirt open, buttons flying. I descended on him, covering every inch of skin with my tongue and lips. His hands pulled hard at my hair, and I let out a low growl. The look in his eyes was priceless as they widened, then fluttered shut, his body shivering. When he opened them again they sparkled, a wicked smirk on his lips. Without warning, he raked his nails up my back. I arched back, moaning loudly, and inadvertently pressing our hips together.

We shared a lusty glance before devouring each other's mouths again. His hands roamed over my back and down to my ass. I moaned against his lips, thrusting forward again. I couldn't take much more of this, and it was painfully obvious. Taylor rolled over, straddling my hips, and tore at my jeans. We managed to get them off, and his as well. Tay sat atop me, running his hands up and down my chest. I was aching, my eyes pleading him.

He started by kissing my neck, surprisingly gently. Slowly, he kissed and nipped his way down my body. His eyes held mine, that devil/angel gleam driving me mad. As he reached my abs, he snaked his tongue out to lap at my skin.

Finally, his eyes never leaving mine, he gripped my aching cock, squeezing lightly. I bit my lip, trying to stifle the loud moan that inevitably escaped my lips. Pulling my boxers down and out of the way, he brought his lips to my swollen head, breathing lightly; it was more than I could stand.

"Please." That was all I had to say. Before I even finished uttering the word, Taylor's mouth was on me, warm and wet. His tongue danced around my shaft in a way I didn't think possible. There was no silencing me, as I moaned and whimpered shamelessly. Looking down, I watched with wide, unbelieving eyes as Tay worked his way down, until his lips were firmly pressed around the base of my dick.

I closed my eyes; the sight was too much, I wouldn't be able to last. And I wanted to last, for him. But I could already feel the knot of tension growing. I tried to think of something, anything, to calm myself down. But Tay was moaning around me now, and it was the most erotic sound I'd ever heard. I tapped him on the shoulder, not trusting my voice, but he didn't stop. I tapped harder, and looked down at him.

"Tay, I- oh, fuck- Tay!" I watched as I shot my load down Taylor's throat. He pulled back, staring directly at me, and swallowed. A few stray drops hung to his lips; he licked them, slowly and deliberately. I let my head fall back, sighing heavily.

Taylor crawled up next to me, curling into my side as I wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He slowly stroked my still-hard member, making me twitch; he giggled, and I kissed him on the cheek before whispering in his ear.

"You're next." 

He smiled, planting a tender kiss on my lips.

We both knew we'd crossed a line. Neither one of us needed to say it. What we had done was unacceptable by every societal standard. But we had done it anyway, damn the consequences. There was no turning back, for better or worse, not that we wanted to.

I turned to look at Taylor, and kissed him gently. My brother. My lover.

It wouldn't be easy; but then, nothing worthwhile ever is.


End file.
